Ce qui resteras
by Stellyoh
Summary: Imaginez juste, 5 secondes, que les pokemons existeraient vraiment. Bordel, vous vous imaginez quoi, que tout le monde serais heureux et content? Trafic de drogue, meurtre, vol à l'étalage, guerre civile... Ca existerais quand même. C'est ça la vraie vie. Et Blake commence seulement a le comprendre.
1. Mise en bouche

**Mise en bouche.**

-Galère... marmonnais-je. Le pied dans la merde, ok, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sérieux, quelle cambrousse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour naitre ici, au fin fond de l'Auvergne? Non, sérieux?

Enfin, je suppose que je devrais pas m'énerver comme ça. Après tout, si je suis revenu, c'est pour... Enfin, décompresser.

-Reviens, Ptera. Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire. Le dragon de roche -Dragon de roche? Ouais ok, je devais pas avoir d'inspi quand je me suis dit "Dragon de Roche"- me sourit, et rentra sans discuter.

J'étais soulagé. J'avais galéré au début, avec Ptera. Il est assez, disons... Chiant. Pas méchant, il me balançait pas non plus des Ultralaser a la gueule comme Dracaufeu, mais peu obéissant.

Ouais, faut que je vous explique... Je suis dresseur. Pas dresseur des ligues, hein, vous me verrez jamais me battre dans des tournois débiles à la télévision. Même si je suis un peu plus fort que de nombreux champion d'arène... Enfin, c'est pas la question.

Le truc, c'est que je suis, je dirais le "protégé" du professeur Boitit. C'est, plus ou moins, le plus grand chercheur européen. Le seul qui peut prétendre à l'égaler, c'est Platane, à Paris. Un gars cool, ce platane.

Oh, vous méprenez pas hein! Je travaille pas sur un pokedex débile ou quoi. Les recherches de Boitit sont plus... Je dirais... Bizarre.

Au début, i ans, ils nous envoyaient, mes camarades et moi, faire des missions plus ou moins débile et niaise, comme, je sais pas, cueillir une plante particulière qui ne pousse qu'en Corse, recueillir de la sève de Simularbre -C'est comme ça, à la vérité, qu'on a découvert que les Simularbre étaient pas de type plante- et d'autres conneries du style.

Et puis, on a progressé, alors il nous a envoyé faire des trucs plus... Disons... Dangereux. Tant et si bien que l'année dernière, j'ai même dû me battre avec un Artikodin... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Le fait est qu'au bout d'un moment, bah... Ses recherches se sont mises à intéresser la pègre. Pas ces guignol de Flare, que mon pote Kalem a démoli i ans, non. Mais la vraie pègre. Les dealers de poudre de Rafflesia, d'armes a feux, tout ça quoi. Et donc petit à petit, mes "recherches" sont devenues des espèces de... D'attaque contre des laboratoires de la pègre. C'était censé être... Dissuasif.

Ca n'a pas marché, bien sûr. On ne rigole pas avec la pègre. Ces conneries... Ces conneries ont coûté la vie à ma Ossatueur.

Ouais, je sais, on perd souvent des Pokémon de nos jours mais... Mais moi, normalement, non. J'ai toujours fait... Tellement... Attention, vous comprenez? J'ai toujours un plan, d'habitude, mais là... Enfin, ce n'était pas ma faute, et ça sers a rien d'y penser.

Je rentrais donc dans mon bled pourri, que j'avais quitté 7 ans auparavant, avec pour tout bagage les vêtements que je portais et une Pokeball contenant un joli petit Salameche.

Au début, j'avais voyagé sans but, puis Boitit m'avait pris sous son aile, et, voilà...

Mais maintenant, ça suffisais. J'étais ni mercenaire, ni garde du corps. Alors je rentrais chez moi, et... Et voilà, quoi.

Il faisait très, très sombre. Et la boue... Elle s'insinuait partout, comme cet affreux sentiment de culpabilité qui me prenait au cœur, une seconde avant que le voile du sommeil s'abat sur mes yeux, chaque soir. Je n'avais pas pu atterrir directement chez moi, à cause du système d'alarme de ma maison. J'avais atterri un peu en dehors de mon village, Saint Romain Lachalm Des Près. 250 habitants, une connerie du style. Une seule route goudronnée, et celle-ci était - comme je viens de le dire - pleine de boue.

Je fus surpris lorsque que les ados qui faisaient la fête en face de la rue sur laquelle je marchais me regardèrent. D'habitude, je me fondais dans la nuit. Je portais une bonne vieille chemise noire, et un pantalon tout aussi sombre, qui m'avais toujours permit de me fondre dans l'obscurité - même si le trip gothique, ce n'était pas mon truc, hein.

La première à me remarquer, ce fut Estelle.

Estelle était mon amoureuse quand j'étais en primaire. Haha, que de souvenirs! Elle ne me reconnut pas directement, puis cria, ravie:

"Blake!"

Et là, tous les autres se tournèrent vers moi. De vieux copains, de vieux ennemis, de vieilles bêtises de mon enfance. C'est bizarre, je trouvais qu'Andrew - Mon "meilleur ami" quand j'étais un gamin - étais devenu très proche d'Estelle. C'était marrant, quand même. J'étais pas jaloux, bien sûr, j'étais pleins aux as et j'avais toutes les filles que je voulais quand je le voulais, mais ça me prit tout de même au dépourvu.

Tous les gamins - Ouais, j'avais leur âge, mais tant que t'as pas coupé la corne d'un Rhinoferos avec un couteau suisse, t'es qu'un gamin pour moi - se jetèrent sur moi, en poussant d'écœurant cris de joie. Non, sérieux, ces gars, ces filles, ils m'avaient tous oublié, sérieux. Et moi aussi, la n'était pas le problème, le problème c'était leur hypocrisie débile.

Mais je me débrouillais pour leur faire mon plus beau sourire, et la plupart des filles gloussèrent de bonheur. Comme à chaque fois que je faisais ce sourire hypocrite, de pseudo "beau gosse".

Ils me demandèrent des nouvelles, je leur répondais que j'étais dresseur "waouh c'est super" "impressionnant" et caetra, je vous laisse imaginer notre discussions hein, rien d'exceptionnel somme toutes.

Et puis, Andrew m'approcha.

"Tu sais, commença-t-il, je suis dresseur moi aussi."

Je peux vous dire, que le sourire carnassier que je lui offris ne fit glousser aucune de ces poufs admiratives.

* * *

_Ouais, beaucoup de gros mots, et un personnage principal cynique et misanthrope. Vous avez probablement connu plus joyeux comme début. Mais, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avanceras, je le ferais de plus en plus lumineux, ce trou du cul._

_Un chapitre très, très court, moins de mille mots. Mais, comme l'indique le titre, c'est une "Mise en bouche". Le prochain chapitre devrais être plus long (2-3000 mots), et il arrivera aujourd'hui même, tant que j'ai encore le gout. _

_N'hésitez pas à mettre des review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Kiss, kiss, caramel and shit._


	2. Mise en gueule

**Mise en gueule.**

-T'es sur, man ? Andrew à 5 badges, c'est pas un rigolo… Il vaut mieux que t'abandonne, t'en a aucun mec… Si un de tes Pokémons se blessaient, tu t'en voudrais pendant des jours…

Je ne répondais pas. Pas besoin. C'est vrai que je possédais aucun badge, mais ce n'était pas ces symboles de métal qui rendait les Pokémons plus fort.

Andrew s'était éloigné de moi, et avait dégainé une Pokeball. J'étais à moitié mort de rire, intérieurement. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, cette lueur enflammé qui apparaissais dans les yeux de Kalem quand il combattait contre moi… Je ne sais pas, si moi, je l'ai cette lueur. Selon Camélia et Drew, je suis un « combattant », mais personne ne m'a jamais dit que mes yeux brillaient quand je combattais.

Et je m'en fous.

J'entendais pas les voix des gens qui me disaient de réfléchir. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'allais devoir profiter au mieux du terrain plein de boue sur lequel j'allais me battre.

La boue, la boue... Ouais. Ok. Tygnon se débrouillait plutôt bien quand il s'agissait de glisser. Donc, ok, Tygnon... Quelle stratégie j'allais adopter?... Bah, pas besoin. Si il était niveau 5 badges, ça irais.

Il balança sa Pokeball en l'air, et un somptueux Arcanin en sortit. J'avais eu un Arcanin, une fois, mais je l'avais offert à Serena pour son anniv... Pourquoi j'avais fait ça, sérieux? Bah, on s'en fiche. Tygnon sortit de sa Luxe Ball, un peu fatigué, mais donna tout de même quelques coups de poing en l'air... Comme d'habitude.

Ça devait lui donner du courage, je suppose.

-Que le match commence! Cria Estelle, notre arbitre improvisée.

Je décidais de la jouer doucement au début. Inutile d'utiliser les plus puissantes de mes attaques - Je garderais ça pour plus tard. J'allais commencer par un Poinglace, qui ne serais pas très efficace, mais qui mettrais en confiance Andrew - Ca le pousserais à me sous-estimer, et donc à faire des erreurs.

Je donnais l'ordre, que Tygnon accomplit aussitôt. Comme prévu, Andrew haussa un sourcil et ordonna a son Arcanin de ne pas l'éviter- Le choc fut rude, mais Arcanin tint le coup.

-Déflagration, maximum. Dit Andrew, calmement.

-Tygnon, absorbe moi ça avec Poing de feu!

La vague brulante qu'envoya Arcanin fut instantanément attirée par le poing de Tygnon, qui déchargea ensuite l'attaque dans le sol, faisant sécher la boue tout autour de nous. Je lui ordonnais ensuite de s'éloigner et de revenir vers moi.

Ok. Le premier échange m'avait révélé deux choses; Tout d'abord, Andrew était un joueur "Sang-froid". Dans le jargon, ça signifiait tout simplement qu'il allait donner ses ordres calmement, et qu'Arcanin les suivrais sans broncher. Cette tactique était pas mal, mais elle laissait peu d'initiative au Pokémon - Il me faudrait jouer sur ça. La deuxième information que je pouvais conclure, c'est qu'Arcanin devait être un "Bourrin". Il avait utilisé Déflagration, pas Lance Flamme ou Rebondifeu - Le but avait été de frapper très fort dès le début.

J'allais donc devoir accélérer le jeu très rapidement... Une attaque s'imposait alors.

-Tygnon, hâte, puis Mach Punch.

-Ok, Vitesse Extrême.

Tygnon se mit à briller en rose, et son poing rougit dangereusement. Il se précipita tellement vite en avant que tout ce que je pus voir fut un éclair rosé - Mais Vitesse extrême était une attaque bien plus rapide, et Tygnon se prit la Vitesse Extrême de plein fouet. Il accusa le coup, mais se redressa très vite, et sans que je lui en donne l'ordre, donna un coup de boule à Arcanin, prenant ainsi le Pokémon et son dresseur au dépourvu. Je profitais de l'avantage que je venais de prendre:

-Ok, maintenant, Poing Statique!

L'attaque Poing Statique était une petite invention que j'avais faite quelques semaines auparavant. Elle agissait un peu comme une attaque Poing Eclair - Sauf que les dégâts étaient bien moindres, mais que l'attaque assurait la paralysie de l'adversaire.

Arcanin prit l'attaque de plein fouet, et eut un frisson spasmodique dut a la paralysie qui s'activait. Andrew se demandait probablement ce qui se passait, car j'en profitais aussitôt pour ordonner une Close Combat.

L'assortiment de Coup de Poing que livra mon Tygnon fut Grandiose, Et Arcanin sembla beaucoup souffrir. Mais, alors qu'il était proche du ko, j'ordonnais à Tygnon d'arreter.

Andrew réagit enfin, et, comme je m'y attendais, ordonna a son Pokémon t'utiliser une attaque désespérée dans le but d'arracher l'égalité.

-Bouteflamme! Cria-t-il, au bord du désespoir. Bouteflamme? Ce devait être une espèce de "super" Boutefeu. Le majestueux Pokémon feu s'entoura alors d'une immense colonne de flamme, et se précipita a une vitesse digne d'un Galopa sur Tygnon - Qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, alors que j'ordonnais:

-Riposte.

Le Poing de Tygnon absorba l'attaque - sans neutraliser la douleur - et devint plus rouge qu'un rubis. Il grimaça, puis porta un énorme coup de poing sur le crane du Arcanin, qui fut violemment projeté en arrière, avec une puissance telle qu'une onde de choc traversa l'air lorsqu'il se cogna violemment le mur en face, qui éclata sous le choc.

Merde. J'avais dû y aller un peu trop fort... J'avais complètement zappé qu'on était dans la rue. Tandis qu'Andrew se précipitais vers son Arcanin et que les autres ados courait vers la maison pour voir les dégâts, je m'éclipsais discrètement.

J'avais rappelé Tygnon juste après qu'il balance sa riposte. A vrai dire, je dois admettre que je m'attendais à un peu mieux - Mon adversaire avait 5 badges, tout de même... J'avais accéléré le rythme, et en quelques secondes j'avais terminé. Un match tenais en moyenne 10 minutes, quelques soit le rythme imposé par son adversaire... Mais Tygnon était très fort, cela dit, alors il ne fallait pas que je m'étonne.

Je m'étais à nouveau fondu dans la nuit, et je marchais silencieusement - Je ne voulais pas croiser de gens, ils m'énervaient.

J'arrivais très vite devant le portail de ma maison. Je ne sonnais pas - Ce petit combat m'avais laissé sur ma faim, alors je comptais, disons, passer mes nerfs sur le... "Système d'alarme" de la maison. Je sautais silencieusement par-dessus le portable, et dégainait la Pokeball de ma Rhinastoc. J'avançais à pas feutré... Mais je ne fis pas 2 pas que le vieux Mamochon de ma grand-mère me repéra, et sans me reconnaitre, il fonça sur moi.

Je plongeais sur le côté, esquivant de justesse son attaque Damoclès, et jetais la Pokeball en l'air. Rhinastoc en sortit, et arrêta tout de suite Mamochon par les défenses, avant de le jeter plus loin.

Le combat allait être rude.

Mais j'allais laisser Rhinastoc se débrouiller toute seule. Elle devait être capable de se faire Mamochon...

Je fus vite déçu, et en quelques secondes, ma Rhinastoc fut mise hors d'état de nuire, et Mamochon me chargea...

* * *

_Ouais j'avais dit 2-3000 mots. Ouais je vous emmerde._

_D'abord, merci pour les review, les follow, les favorites... ça fait plaisir, j'ai pas l'habitude. Hésitez pas à en lâcher d'autres, jeuvouzème putain._

_Ah et. Celui qui trouve d'où vient l'attaque Bouteflamme gagne un twix et un panda nazi._


End file.
